(a) Field of the Invention
A Charging Device which derives its Detecting and Monitoring functions from Temp. and featuring Environmental Temperature Differential Compensation capabilities.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional secondary rechargeable cell, the instantaneous charging status, the saturation, in particular, may be determined by detecting the internal resistance of the terminal voltage of the secondary cell that is being charged, or else by verifying the instantaneous negative voltage effect or the temp. rise, for the same purpose, the most common method being the temp. detection approach, the pity, however, is that by and large a charging environment can be such that its ambient temp. reaches as high as 40 to 50.degree. C., or go down below 0.degree. C., as a result the temp. at which the battery cell is being charged would be affected accordingly.